


spinning in his grip

by Sir_Mantra



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Ahhhhhhhh, Fire Emblem Kink Meme, Kink Meme, M/M, they're really cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Mantra/pseuds/Sir_Mantra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment Shinonome was proposing to a recently showered Hisame that the two spend their night at the “awesome” theatre, and then the next their clothes were off and Hisame was on his face.</p><p>(For the FE Kink Meme. Prompt linked in the notes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	spinning in his grip

**Author's Note:**

> For that one prompt (http://fe-kink-meme.tumblr.com/post/135992664965/shinonome-x-hisame-69-hisame-flustered-but). Pretty awesome prompt, haha, and I hope the fill's okay. Wrote it a while ago, but just got around to posting it. Apologies if the characters are OOC! I tried, maybe failed. 
> 
> By the way, Shinonome and Hisame are both really cute. I love it. Especially Hisame's overly-serious-borderline-tsundere self. I hate that this crack pairing has literally no basis in canon. :(
> 
> As always, comments (detailing improvements, especially in regards to the OOCness of characters) are always appreciated! Thanks!

He wasn’t used to this. Gods, only recently had he been doing _this_ kind of stuff with Shinonome — a recent comrade-turned-lover — and even so he wasn’t so experienced in this part of life.

Well, in hindsight he hadn’t expected his ass to be shoved in a comrade’s face whilst he sucked his dick, but here he was now. One moment Shinonome was proposing to a recently showered Hisame that the two spend their night at the “awesome” theatre, and then the next their clothes were off and Hisame was on his face.

It was planned. Of _course_ it was planned. Shinonome had even brought an extra pillow for him to rest his head on (completely disregarding the fact that, um, this activity would be taking place in Hisame’s bedroom which, believe it or not, had pillows). He was as blockheaded as ever, it seemed, and yet Hisame wondered why he had still agreed to this. 

“It’ll be fun!” Shinonome had said, grin scarily reminiscent of a mischievous child. “We get to strengthen our bond together as lovers whilst we explore the depths of each other’s bodies! Isn’t that just so _fulfilling_? The _ultimate_ sign of love?”

“I don’t know,” Hisame said. “It seems a little… dirty.”

“Nah, it’s not! You’ve already showered, right? And truth be told, you smell _amazing_ right now…” He tugged Hisame forward and brought their hands together, blissfully oblivious to Hisame’s heart leaping in his chest. “…Please? For me? You’ve already sucked my dick before, so it’ll be okay. If anything, this is a learning experience for me, seeing as I’ve never been near your ass with my mouth—”

“A-alright!” Hisame shoved Shinonome away from him, eyes elsewhere as his cheeks instantly burned. “B-but there’s no need to be so crude! That’s really improper of a Prince—”

Before Hisame could finish his utterance, Shinonome pulled him into a deep, long kiss. Shinonome had enclasped Hisame’s wrists in one hand, the other pressing into the dip of Hisame’s lower back and pushing him closer into Shinonome’s hard torso. The feverish intensity of this kiss, combined with the punctuated movement of their lips, spurred an onslaught of frantic butterflies in Hisame’s gut. Immediately, Hisame felt his legs weaken and his stomach tighten; his heart pounded wildly in his chest, and Hisame wasn’t sure whether he could breathe or not. 

Too quickly did Shinonome pull away from Hisame, cutting their kiss short and leaving him breathless. Hisame panted quietly, but the quickness of his breaths were too loud to his own ears and flustered him greatly. It was even more embarrassing when Hisame noticed a long, thin string of saliva from their lips keeping the two together.

And yet Shinonome, forever oblivious, grinned eagerly. “Thanks, Hisame! It’ll be alright. I promise.”

With another quick remark complimenting Hisame’s “amazing” aroma, Shinonome rapidly removed his own clothes and the robe off of Hisame, and yanked him onto his face. Hisame, throughout this blurred moment, could only mentally reprimand his lover because come _on_ — shoving a guy onto your face, _especially_ with no warning, was no way to honour a person’s appreciative scent. Also, wasn’t Shinonome — the first Prince of Hoshido, the future _King_ of Hoshido, the son of the notoriously polite and respectful King Ryoma — meant to be educated in the arts of etiquette? Because back there Shinonome had definitely _not_ displayed any signs of said etiquette, and so Hisame made a mental note to bring this up with him later.

But right now his mind was elsewhere. 

Initially, the idea of Shinonome’s mouth going anywhere near his ass was scary. Sure, they had done other things before, but _this_ seemed far too up close and personal for comfort. Seriously, was the boy scared of _anything_? Was he not terrified of any gross incidents accidentally occurring? The shame and embarrassment that would inevitably follow suit? Plus, how would Shinonome _actually_ feel about it all? Was he really okay with being so close to him? Or was he just doing this because he heard from “some guy in town” that it felt really good for the person on the receiving end? Knowing how sacrificial and kind Shinonome was really made Hisame question the credibility of his enjoyment. After all, what if Shinonome hated it, but he was willing to put aside his personal tastes in favour of fulfilling Hisame’s? If that was the case, Hisame wouldn’t be able to live with that.

Yet Shinonome was a bull, and bulls could not be deterred. Within a second Shinonome had pounced, gripping onto Hisame’s thighs tightly with big, strong hands and nails that dug into pale skin. Quick, like blitzing lightning that cracked down on dainty trees and aggravated ferocious waves, and then Shinonome’s tongue was shoved into Hisame’s ass and _Gods_ , Hisame was already breathless because _no_ Shinonome hadn’t thought this through — never thought things through, in fact — and he was impulsive and blockheaded, and he just did what felt right and _Gods_ did that feel right.

The rapidness of this all gave Hisame no time for conscious embarrassment, instead making him slump forward and fall almost face first into Shinonome’s dick. It felt good when Shinonome plowed into him in one swift, painless motion, but now Shinonome was just lightly caressing his insides and his tongue was too wet and warm and the quiet slurping noises were too loud for his ears, and it just all felt _so_ weird. 

Hisame felt the muscles in his ass contract and _Gods_ it just felt so weird. Didn’t Shinonome understand how intrusive he was being? Didn’t he think that maybe, just _maybe_ it wasn’t okay for a tongue to be so close to something that was clearly rejecting it? On top of that, wasn’t it a little _dirty_ for someone to put their tongue in a gross place like that? He didn’t want Shinonome to feel awkward or gross, or as if he was meant to do this or anything…

But then Shinonome swirled his tongue around the insides of his ass, digging deeper and deeper into him, and it was kind of ticklish and Hisame’s toes had curled at that and — _Gods_ , _no_ , he just did something with his tongue, _ahhh_ , he just made him feel _really_ good, what did he do, _how_ , he was only licking— 

“S-Shinonome…!” Hisame cried, snapping his back straight and almost losing balance (thank the Gods his hands were holding onto Shinonome’s hips). He didn’t know what had come over him, how it was possible to elicit such a reaction with a small move of his tongue, but it had worked. It had _really_ worked. This position was filthy, _dirty_ , and yet combined with the incessant shamelessness and embarrassment on Hisame’s part it only enhanced the eroticism. 

Pulling away for a moment too long, Shinonome asked, “Are you okay, Hisame? It’s not too weird, is it?”

“I-I’m okay, t-thanks…” Hisame panted, his arms trembling and almost collapsing under the weight of his enraptured body. “I just… wasn’t expecting that…”

Shinonome’s smirk was devious. “I’m that good, huh? And to think I’ve only just started… Are you alright to carry on?”

“Y-yeah,” Hisame said, his little exhales quiet against his lips. “I… I’m good to go.”

And with that, Shinonome’s talented tongue dove back into his ass again. He was much faster this time — crueler, too — as he tongued Hisame’s ass and shoved him even further onto his face. Shinonome’s hands were wild and rough against Hisame’s ass, clasping his cheeks tightly with such brute strength that it actually startled Hisame. Hisame sharply gasped and arched his back; his ass was stinging, his breath was hitched, and his heart was thumping loudly in his chest. _Gods_ , that felt good.

Yet Hisame did not have any time to recover. Shinonome was unwavering, as was his tongue, and the two were unsheathed as they delved deeper and deeper into Hisame’s ass. Shocking spasms and jarring jolts of pure and utter ecstasy were endlessly attacking Hisame’s body, and it wasn’t _fair_ because there were a bundle of nerves and butterflies in his stomach that tightened and fluttered and with every jab of Shinonome’s tongue those devilish nerves would become even more sensitive and those cruel butterflies would become so, so claustrophobic and _too much_ , and — _why_ did they flock to him, _why_ did they not give up, _why_ did they want to break down his already weakened body until he was a puddle of _actual_ goo? It just wasn’t _fair_ because normally he was such a reasonable person, but right now Hisame had lost all reason, and _Gods_ , Shinonome should slow down, shouldn’t he, because Hisame couldn’t take it much longer, and what if he accidentally made a mess andthat would be _so_ embarrassing, but he couldn’t help it because Shinonome, although not good with manners, was _amazing_ with his tongue—

No. Hisame needed to stop. He needed to think. He couldn’t let Shinonome do all the work. Instead, he needed to work Shinonome’s cock, otherwise he would be just as cruel as Shinonome.

Leaning forward, Shinonome’s grip lost on him for a moment, Hisame stabilised one hand on the mattress and the other on Shinonome’s cock. Then, without a moment’s thought, Hisame swiftly took the dick into his mouth. 

“Mmmph!” Shinonome startled, moan loud. His mouth, pressed tightly against Hisame’s ass, shot a sharp shiver up Hisame’s spine and down his cock.

“Mmm…!” Hisame moaned into Shinonome’s cock, withdrawing a bit so he wouldn’t choke. His lips prickled with a tingling sensation, one he got every time he was intimate with Shinonome, and yet Hisame still wasn’t used to their sensitivity. But that wasn’t so important right now — not when Shinonome had just _moaned_ into his ass. The fresh breath of air on his exposed asshole, combined with the vibrations that rocked his entire body, made thorny vines of the utmost pleasure wrap firmly from the bottom of his stomach to the top of his lips. Hisame had collapsed onto Shinonome’s stomach with eyes squeezed shut, his entire body numb and his hectic gasps loud. He was bound by this enhanced ecstasy — incapable of even _breathing_ — and this feeling of _ahhh_ would be the death of him.

Hisame panted, his breath warm on Shinonome’s dick. It was a bit better now. He was okay.

From where he laid on top of Shinonome’s hard torso, Hisame could reach his cock whilst Shinonome could just about reach his ass. Shinonome would have to strain his neck a little, but Hisame decided he would alternate between sucking his dick and then taking a break to grind back onto Shinonome’s face so that the distance between them would be closed. Hopefully his little movements wouldn’t suffocate Shinonome nor would Shinonome’s jaw lock painfully. 

Distantly, Hisame couldn’t help but praise his lover. He had been working his jaw intensely for a good while now; Shinonome was doing a great job.

Hisame wiggled his hips a little, trying to adjust himself comfortably on top of Shinonome without hurting his lover or laying awkwardly on his hard cock. His erection was annoying, painfully swollen, but he couldn’t focus on it now. Instead, Hisame swirled his tongue around Shinonome’s dick. His lips would pout and contract around the cock, his tongue moving up and down appreciatively. Hisame’s eyes were screwed shut in an attempt to block out the numbing, ticklish pleasure Shinonome was creating from behind. Instead, Hisame focused on tonguing Shinonome’s cock. It was of some annoyance that Hisame couldn’t see Shinonome’s normally euphoric and proud face when Hisame went down on him like this, but he supposed the little moans in his ass were almost as enjoyable.

“Mmm…” Shinonome groaned, lapping at his ass slowly. His appreciative moan shot another jolt of pleasure through Hisame, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, and Hisame subconsciously took the dick further into his mouth. He found himself moaning too, saliva dribbling from his mouth onto Shinonome’s cock, as the little whirling and jabbing motions of Shinonome’s tongue urged Hisame to just bury his face somewhere and submit entirely to him. But he kept working on his dick, faster and faster, because Shinonome liked it when he did it like this, and Hisame liked it when Shinonome felt good. His mouth was sloppy as he kissed Shinonome’s tip, Hisame’s slim fingers adept at stroking his cock up and down. He pumped his dick fast — faster, faster than he had ever done before — and Shinonome’s tongue suddenly jammed way too far into his ass.

“Uh… mm…! Mmm…!” Hisame whined, desperate for _more_ , as he practically growled into Shinonome’s dick and bucked his ass even further into his face. Hisame's face flustered red and grip tight on Shinonome’s cock, he felt himself wither and flail as his heart thumped loudly in his chest, and his dick throbbed painfully. It was all too much, he couldn’t handle it, the sweltering heat gnawed at his insides and tore at his brain; he was so sure he had a fever, his dick was literally going to burst, he wasn’t _sane_. Hisame frantically thrust his ass up and down, so desperate to find some sort of relief, his hard cock whipping forwards and backwards with every urgent thrust, and _oh_ it was so embarrassing of him to react in such a frenzied way, but he couldn’t control himself no matter what, and he was practically sitting on Shinonome’s face, and oh _Gods_ , what if he was hurting him?

He pulled away from Shinonome’s dick for a moment to recover some much needed oxygen. This was all too much, too erotic, and his heart wouldn’t calm down nor would the butterflies in his stomach. Hisame tried to quieten down his ragged breaths, but it hurt so much to strain his gasps because he desperately needed to breathe. His eyes immediately caught sight of his saliva coating Shinonome’s dick; within an instant, his cheeks were a fiery red and his body was weak. 

“Hisame, are you okay?” Shinonome asked, _thankfully_ away from his ass. Hisame could not deal with any more vibrations for the moment. “Do you want to stop?”

“Please don’t worry…” Hisame said, his quiet gasps fading away. “I… just needed a little air.”

Shinonome had chuckled at that, his low laugh a ridiculous stimulant for those already rabid butterflies in Hisame’s stomach. “You’re doing a great job. By the way, you smell really good — like a little bit of vanilla and orange. It’s not really obvious, but it’s still there.”

Hisame lowered his eyebrows, although he felt himself become hot. It wasn’t as if he had spent the past half an hour in the shower applying his homemade cream or anything — not the same cream that Shinonome had remarked he liked last time.

“That’s… a weird thing to say when you’re near _there_ …”

A low chuckle. _Again_. “Shall we continue?”

Hisame rolled his eyes. “Now you use your manners…” Going against his restrictive nerves, Hisame turned to his side to look down at Shinonome. “Are you okay with me… on top of you? Are you comfortable? Is your neck hurting? I… noticed I was a bit far away from you when I was… near your penis… so you probably had to stretch your neck a bit, and that might have hurt a little…”

“Aw, you’re so cute, Hisame!” Shinonome said, ignorant of Hisame’s little glare. “Don’t worry about me. I got my pillow, remember?”

Hisame smiled a bit at that. He was so ridiculous sometimes. “Okay… If you’re happy, then I’m happy.”

“Yeah, I’m happy.” Shinonome’s smile was soft and his eyes warm. “I’m always happy when I’m with you, Hisame.”

Hisame’s head snapped behind him quickly, cheeks flushed. “D-don’t say such things so lightly…!”

“But it’s true!” Shinonome said. “Now, let’s carry on.” Leaning up for a moment so brief, Shinonome’s lips found Hisame’s ear, and, disregarding the consequential shivers that travelled up Hisame’s spine, whispered, “Don’t hold back like you normally do. Show me everything.”

Before Hisame could respond, Shinonome gripped onto Hisame’s thighs and tugged him towards his face. Hisame yelped, and so Shinonome’s fingers dug deeper into his skin. Shinonome’s calloused fingers produced their own electric shocks, intertwined and embedded into his skin. Hisame immediately arched his back, let out a loud cry and melted into his touch. Amidst his clouded thoughts, Hisame thought it was ironic that the potential wielder of the Raijinto had enthralled his body with thunder-like touches. But the way Shinonome handled Hisame was firm yet soft — the jolts harsh but brief, his grip tight but smooth, his love flaming but warm. The juxtaposing textures created by Shinonome were befitting of a leader — strong yet kind, intelligent yet modest, loving yet firm. And that was everything Shinonome was, Hisame noted.

“Hisame…” Shinonome’s voice was low, asserting a subtle dominance that commanded Hisame’s total submission. “Show me all of you…”

And _yes_ Hisame found it uncomfortable to completely put himself on display in front of someone else — to expose himself when he was so vulnerable — but this was Shinonome and even though he was his prince, he was also his other half, and Shinonome had emphasised far too many times that before he was his superior he was his lover. To be so vulnerable in the _literal_ face of your partner was, in a hopelessly romantic way, special — because Shinonome had actually seen every part of him, embraced every part with strong arms and a big heart, and that, to Hisame, was a sign of their ultimate love. Besides, Hisame didn’t mind giving Shinonome what he wanted, especially since his usual control over himself was depleting rapidly, and he found himself drowning quicker and quicker into his lover anyways. 

For once, he could allow himself to lose control.

Hisame breathed deeply and then took Shinonome’s cock into his mouth. One hand on Shinonome’s dick and the other on his, Hisame maintained his balance by resting his legs either side of Shinonome in a dog position. Hisame’s back was arched whilst his ass was perked a little in the air. 

Suddenly, Shinonome lowly growled and grabbed Hisame’s ass, ripping out a pleasant moan from the other, and forced it down onto his face. Hisame instantly blushed at that passive-aggressive message, reminding himself _not_ to have his ass quite so high up.

“S-sorry — _Ahhh_!” Hisame yelped, one eye closed whilst a little of his drool dropped onto the cock beneath him. Shinonome had just slapped his ass, now moulding it up and down as if he was playing with dough, and Hisame couldn’t stop trembling. His teeth were on him now and they were so sharp, and it wasn’t fair because Shinonome was seriously messing with him, wasn’t he, he just kept touching him and feeling him and squeezing him and even nipping at him, and his bitten nails were scraping down his ass and it was sore now, and Hisame was sure there were red trails left in his wake, on his ass, where Shinonome had been and continued to be. And yet the way Shinonome roughly handled Hisame — all the while with a rapid tongue in his ass — drew out these feral feelings that were possessing him far too quickly. Because right now, as Hisame moved his mouth up and down Shinonome’s dick, there was this animalistic desire to just _grind_ back on Shinonome’s face and make him dig even deeper into him with that tongue of his, to make Hisame pant and gasp and even _splutter_ until he could no longer breathe and Shinonome’s touch would be the only thing to bring him back to life.

However, Hisame couldn’t give in just yet. His cock was hard and so was Shinonome’s, and so he would take care of them both.

With teary eyes — because _Gods_ this feeling of ecstasy was too much, and he literally felt like he was going to burst — Hisame exhaled again and took Shinonome’s dick into his mouth. He went up and down on him, parting for a moment to lap at the sides of his cock, whilst grinding his ass onto Shinonome’s face. It wasn’t _fair_ that Shinonome’s tongue had a mind of its own, seemingly mimicking the same sucking and licking motions as Hisame, and this synchronised motion made everything even more erotic, and — and Hisame was just _desperate_ for release now because there was this itch, and he couldn’t quite get it but Shinonome could and yet he wouldn’t. 

And as if _that_ wasn’t enough, Shinonome continued to fondle with Hisame’s ass, leaving Hisame to take charge of Shinonome’s own swollen dick. This complete level of trust would be appreciated in situations whereby Hisame wasn’t currently on the verge of losing it.

“Mmm…!” 

Shinonome sucked and lapped and licked at his ass, and Hisame just couldn’t take it. Every movement of his tongue, every touch of his fingertips, numbed his nerves and ignited a fiery flame in his stomach — one that had spread to the rest of his body and his seeping dick. His body was now thrusting in time with the movements of Shinonome’s tongue, his hand pumping his cock desperately whilst he continued to deep throat Shinonome’s dick. It was all too much, it _always_ was, but he didn’t want to fall just yet, _no_ , he wanted that _damn_ tingling itch to be itched, to be satisfied, to be _destroyed_ , and Shinonome was just teasing him the whole time with his tongue and his fingers and his grip on his ass that kept tightening and pulling Hisame further back onto him, and _Gods_ , Hisame was so apologetic because Shinonome’s cock had plopped out of his mouth in the process and now it was lonely but Hisame was not.

“Ah — Ah — Shino — _Please_ —!”

“Mm?” Shinonome murmured, vibrating all of Hisame’s insides and flooding his body with ruthless waves upon waves of brute ecstasy. Hisame fell forward, his quivering arms barely strong enough to hold his trembling body up. His overwhelmed gasps and pants were coming quicker and quicker, just like his orgasm, Hisame distantly thought, but this was almost painful now because he couldn’t even touch his own cock — couldn’t relieve it of the pressured fervor that had built up nor the memory of Shinonome’s tongue and fingers and _just Shinonome_ — and that was so, so unfair. 

And yet Hisame had never felt like _this_ before — overheated, his heart knocking on death’s door, the incapability to even _breathe_ as Shinonome stole his breath and his life, the sheer intensity of Shinonome’s every single movement, Hisame’s heart pounding _fasterfasterfaster_ —

“Faster, Shino — _FASTER!_ ”

And then he came. Everywhere.  

It was sloppy, it was gross, and it wouldn’t be fun to clean up. But right now, in his misty mind that was completely dominated by the natural urge to survive, Hisame focused on gaining back his declining breaths. His body had grown slack against Shinonome’s, resting aimlessly on top of him as he struggled to breathe. His heart was ferocious against his chest, no doubt making shapes on Shinonome’s lower stomach, but it was tiring itself out now, and so for now Hisame could rest.

“Shit… Hisame? I know you’ve just… But could you help me out quickly? You're already there, and it feels like it’s going to explode…”

Hisame flushed. Of course. He hadn’t quite finished yet, had he.

Taking Shinonome’s cock into his mouth for the last time that night, Hisame was languid and gentle. All it would take were a few more pumps and Shinonome would be over too — if his swollen, red dick was anything to go by. So Hisame took his time, eyes closed, whilst his tongue caressed Shinonome’s shaft. Shinonome was already shaking and his toes were curled tightly into each other. It was too easy.

“Ahh, Hisame, I—” 

Shinonome had came in Hisame’s mouth quickly. Hisame merely waited him out, still sucking his dick until Shinonome was finished. Then, as if routine, Hisame swallowed the come, nonchalantly licked his lips and then turned to face Shinonome.

Hisame, with a begrudging blush, found that he could never get enough of Shinonome’s expression after they were together like this. His expression encompassed both bliss and pride, awe and sheepishness, and he always made sure that Hisame knew how wonderful a job he did.

Still, Hisame found it embarrassing, and so he ducked his head a little. “What… was it like? Was it okay?”

Shinonome’s smile was large. “As great as a pickled vegetable.”

“T-tch!” Hisame looked the other way, flushed. “D-don’t say that…!”

With a chuckle, Shinonome pulled Hisame towards him and set him on top of his chest. Hisame felt awkward lying so close to his lover, _especially_ since they hadn’t yet cleaned themselves of his come, but Shinonome looked really happy, and Hisame happened to like his grin.

Shinonome stared at Hisame, smiling warmly, one hand joining with Hisame’s and the other on his lower back. His expression was gentle. “Are you happy, Hisame?”

Hisame looked down at Shinonome. He was so earnest, always wearing his heart on his sleeve, and Hisame didn’t know if he found it impractical or not. “Yes… I am happy. Thank you, Shinonome.”

“Well, it should be me thanking you, but…” The look of complete accomplishment and success on Shinonome’s face was a wonderful sight. “Yes! I’ve not failed as a lover!” 

“You could never…” Hisame murmured, turning his head to his side and resting it on Shinonome’s chest. 

“Really? I’m so glad!” Shinonome then quietened down. Removing his hand from Hisame’s to take a strand of his hair, Shinonome fiddled with it whilst looking on at him with another kind smile. “You… actually opened up a little. You weren’t so… distant, is that it? Serious, too. You weren’t acting as if you were just a comrade doing their duty, but like a friend. Well, a lover, really…” His smiled broadened. “You were just yourself!”

“I couldn’t really act from a distant standpoint when we were doing _that_ …”

“Aw, Hisame!” Shinonome ruffled his hair. “You don’t have to be embarrassed! It’s okay.” Gently, Shinonome pushed back Hisame’s fringe and kissed the top of his forehead. Hisame winced at the surprise gesture, one eye closed, until he relaxed into Shinonome again. 

“Besides,” Shinonome said, “it was fine, right? _And_ you did a good job.”

Hisame’s voice fell quieter. “I… never thought I’d do anything like this with someone, but… if it’s with you… I’m glad.” Hisame looked up at Shinonome. His eyes were kind and patient, encouraging him to take all the time he would need to convey his thoughts. “…Thank you, Shinonome. But it’s still a little embarrassing… especially when you compliment me like that…”

In an instant, Shinonome grinned. “Ha, no thanks necessary! But you _did_ do good! It…” He flustered a little. “…It felt really good.”

Hisame smiled, despite the heat on his cheeks and the rest of his body overwhelmingly hot right now. “I’m glad.” Looking the opposite way, Hisame, bashful, mumbled, “You made me feel really good, too. T-thanks…”

Shinonome’s smile was soft as he looked on at Hisame. Hisame was relaxed on top of him, eyes now closed (to avoid Shinonome's warm gaze that always embarrassed him or to rest, he did not know) as he snuggled into Shinonome’s chest. A quiet yawn left his lips. In that moment, Shinonome had never felt such unwavering love for someone in all his life.

“Days like these…” Shinonome whispered, eyes soft and touch gentle as he stroked Hisame’s cheek. “…I want them to always happen.”

Shinonome dragged the discarded quilt on top of them and let his eyes close. He dreamt of his future life as a woodchopper, his goal to be as strong as his father, and the love he shared with Hisame.


End file.
